Chapter 9
This is the ninth chapter of the fourth volume of the Dakaretai manga. Takato orders Junta to let him go as he is carried in by him. Coming all this way on his day off because Junta said he had some sake and raw ham, he commands him to bring these to him. Junta will bring it out later, first he wants to have him over anything else. Placing Takato on the bed, Junta thinks when he looks at the sky with this person in his arms, any sky looks comparatively beautiful. Every day it flows by as though it is on continuous playback. The same old scenery, Junta has nothing he is dissatisfied with so it probably means his life is peacefully average. Thinking to the past, Junta remembers noting that the sun is going to set soon. Even after he entered the entertainment industry, the world remains unchanged for him. Tomorrow he is scheduled for a drama shoot that will mark his debut as an actor. As usual things are going smoothly for him. That is until he looks down to see the president of his acting studio holding his knees. Junta pleasantly bids him a good afternoon as the president apologises for keeping him waiting. His meeting took a long time but the president moves to saying that Junta is so frighteningly attractive today too; he just cannot take these long legs as he rubs his face against them. His manager, Taniguchi reminds the president not to touch Junta so as not to dirty him. Advising Junta that if he does not like it he can refuse by plainly saying to the president: stop harassing me, disgusting old man. Junta does not particularly mind and is praised from the moment of his debut that his career has been on a steep rise. Before they knew it, Junta has been selected as one of the main casts for a drama that will premier on prime-time television. That Junta lent his hands for this Mitsuya Production when it was on the verge of closing down, he is heralded as the angel of salvation. As the president praises his arrival, Junta absentmindedly shares with Taniguchi that he saw a stray dog today. With the president wondering why everyone leaves his side, Taniguchi tells him it is because his physical contact is gross so actors all escape to other companies, even an actor called Okada left. Hearing the doorbell, the president is overcome with tears wondering if Yoshi or Mii came back to him. It is Junta, acting out a pizza delivery boy from Doremi pizza bringing him his basil deluxe. The president loves the diamond in the rough, excited that a first rate gem stone just appeared holding a pizza. Recalling this is how Junta gained his position, Taniguchi restrains the president, then offers 5,000 for the 3,620 pizza aware that Junta would definitely sell. Clinging to Junta, the president says he will never let him go and asks him to tell him what kinds of jobs he wants to take on from now on; movies, theatre maybe singing are some suggestions. Junta is unsure, he is already content with the jobs that are available for him, he could not think of any job. Pouting, the president says it is such a waste for good material like Junta, and suggests that he be more avaricious. Junta is sorry but he is preoccupied with the drama shooting that starts tomorrow. It is news for Junta to learn that the drama’s producer is known to be really annoying, but the drama will probably work out fine considering it is Junta they are talking about who is taking part. He is shown a magazine cover with Saikou Takato, the current No.1 most desirable man. Taniguchi says that Takato is the real problem. He is a pain for other young actors having attained the No.1 position for five years in a row. He feels Takato should yield the seat to the next generation already. The president finds it mortifying, just thinking of all the handsome men that have been overshadowed by Takato. The president has a plan though, if it is Junta he can go with the intention of upstaging Takato. They should get to the top together and Junta says he will do his best. Announcing that he will be going, Junta intends to prepare himself so he will not cause trouble in shooting tomorrow. Taniguchi says he is sorry for making Junta keep the president company when he only came back to check his schedule. Offering if he should pick Junta up, he replies it is okay he will go by himself. Pardoning himself for leaving first, he thanks them for their hard work. With Junta having left, Taniguchi shares with the president he is worried, Junta appeared too calm it is like he is always cool and reserved. Despite him always answering theres expectations with more than what is expected, Junta himself is somewhat absentminded. On the first day of shooting a new drama “Small Bottle of Sun” Junta is introduced by Taniguchi to Kadokura a member of the production staff. Asked about his height and background Junta replies that he is 190cm and his grandfather is Spanish hence his light colored hair and eyes. Kadokura says he is so handsome and wants to try taking a flashy violence movie with Junta, he would look so cool in action scenes. Thanking them very much, Junta smiles as he tells them he is happy to be complimented like this. Taking his leave, Junta hears someone greet Saijou good morning. It is Takato, asking everyone to please take care of him from today on. Junta stares at him whilst Taniguchi nearby points him out, stating as usual Takato has his bigwig atmosphere that does not fit his age. Watching him as Takato humbly accepts points that he has got first place in the most desired men’s ranking again, Junta thinks he had better greet him. To Taniguchi’s shock Junta simply blurts out hi Saijo to him. Greeting Kadokura, Takato asks if it has not been like three years ago, he is glad they get to work together again. Noticing Takato looking at Junta, Kadokura introduces him and that Junta is going to officially debut as an actor with this drama. Standing wordlessly, Junta makes the first move deciding to kneel and state it is nice to meet Takato. Introducing himself as Mitsuya’s production and to please take care of him. Satisfied with this approach, Takato shares that he is glad he will get to co-star with Junta in his debut movie, they should make it a good one. With Taniguchi irritated that Junta is acting so calm and composed and that he needs to do his best too, Junta only considers that he has been appraised by Takato, he guesses. As Takato is having his hair seen to, Junta thinks that the drama they are to star in is based on a novel by a popular romance novelist called Satake Miyuki with the book called “Small Bottle of Sun”. It is a pure love story between a perfumer with an eye illness and a girl who is aiming to become a glassmaker. Junta’s role is an aspiring ceramist and childhood friend to the heroine, who has feelings towards her. Dressed as a ceramist, Junta plays out with his acting partner that when he showed Hinita’s work to uncle, it seemed he liked it a lot. He will bring her to his shop next time, before the director calls “cut”, that is an ok. Kadokura praises Junta’s acting, hardly believing it is his first time acting as Junta thanks him for it. Hinata and Satomi’s scene is to be shot next, and Junta thinks to himself this is fine, looks like he can act just as he usually does. He then notices Takato sat on the other side of the room, staring right at him. Showing confusion at first, Junta returns Takato’s eventual smile. Junta and Taniguchi’s attentions are drawn by someone upbraiding someone’s acting. The person criticising it is pointed out by Taniguchi as the producer Sakamaki that the president was talking about. Taniguchi warns Junta not to get close to him carelessly since he makes you want to punch him, as they watch him ask if a woman is a gravure idol. Focused on the passion pink sweater over a salmon pink shirt, Junta is awed that he looks like sakura fish flakes. Kadokura anxiously states that the girl’s acting was not that bad as Sakamaki says he needs her to do better. As the producer he will lecture her the proper attitude she needs when creating a drama. Offering to take Junta out for a drink after this, Taniguchi then observes that to add to power harassment, Sakamaki is now sexually harassing the woman. He is also viewed as cunning seeing that he is attacking an actress from a weak company too. Junta wonders if it will affect his future if he helps her out now, before thinking it is okay after hearing the actress thank Sakamaki for his guidance. All gathered look to the slamming noise, with Taniguchi holding onto Junta’s arm. If they are not continuing, Takato asks if he can do his scenes first, he does not want to waste time. Everyone is on standby to start on Takato’s scene with many finding his determination outright scary. The scene where Tooru and Hinata meets for the first time is then set. Acting out the scene, she asks in character if Takato likes that small bottle. Describing it, he notes that it is warm, and leaning towards her it is as he suspected it is like the bottle, the fragrance of warm sunshine. Asking if she is the one who made it, Junta is watching and thinks that Takato acts so beautifully. It is like every move is so carefully done, it makes him want to follow his every move all the way to his fingertips. Really liking the pure tension, Junta feels that the whole scenes atmosphere has also become dignified. The scene is complete and Takato takes his leave. Sakamaki appears in front of the exit, lavishing praise on him, Takato ignores it all to point out that if he stands there he cannot get out, he takes the hint to move. Leaving, production staff whisper whether Takato looked really annoyed. He did not seem like the grumpy type the last time someone worked with him. Sakamaki puts it down to the actresses that because they did not do it right, Takato got angry. Announcing that he is going back he tells them to be sure to apologise to him. With Sakamaki departing as well, Junta can only think sakura fish flakes has logged out. One of the actresses approaches Kadokura crying that she is sorry, because of her Takato got angry. Kadokura explains to everyone that Takato must have put on a show for them, done in order to keep them in check by acting intimidating. That way Sakamaki will probably be too anxious of Takato’s actions to get involved in trouble with everyone like he did a while ago. Taking a short break to get their spirits up again, Taniguchi answers messages from the president whilst Junta heads outside to take a rest and read his script. He thinks drama shooting is a completely different experience, especially with Takato. Noticing a sweet fragrance he hears someone enquire about a catering service for all staff in the scene, ordered as soon as possible. Junta finds that it is Takato himself at a vending machine asking specifically for sweet things the girls might like. Takato tells Sasaki over the phone he thought he would just need to brighten the mood a bit. Watching him, Junta feels it is like a strong person looks attractive the way they naturally are. Junta appears mortified witnessing Takato out loud fiercely declare to himself that the next time that damned producer has the nerve to show up with that frolicking attitude, he will embarrass him so hard that he will never wear pink again. That Takato can act this way to a producer, Junta feels is just showing this business’s dark side. Takato wonders aloud, irked by the producers thoughts concerning the attitude of creating drama. He voices that he should go back to his mother’s womb and recreate himself first. Beholding the many cans of hot chocolate, and the sweet smell, Junta see’s that Takato is this kind of person. Around the corner from where Takato demands his serotonin come out as he gulps hot chocolate, Junta giggles he is getting heartburn. Thinking that Takato is a little different from when he was in the shooting, Junta feels he is a totally different person. He is not sure what to do, it is so funny. Smiling to himself, Junta wonders what other expressions Takato has as he decides to let himself listen to him for a while. Junta then hears Takato mention his name out loud. His words are that it has been a long time since he met an eyesore like him, and Junta blankly thinks “I see”. He then perceives that what filled Takato’s eyes when he was staring at him was in fact hostility. Not appearing bothered, Junta simply thinks so this is what it feels like to be hated. Though they just met today, Junta thinks this person makes him have so much emotions before walking out to thank Takato for his hard work. Acting like he had not been eavesdropping on him for a while, Junta asks about Takato’s astounding number of hot chocolates. Enquiring since when has Junta been here, he replies just now. Not convinced Takato asks when now was, four or five minutes ago? Junta replies no, just around thirty seconds ago, and that the producer already went home. Realising that Junta knew of his goal, Junta goes on to say that Kadokura explained to everyone that Takato was acting angry to achieve that end of the producer leaving. In his mind Junta also notes Takato’s eyelashes, he does not think he has ever been so conscious in looking at another person’s face. With everything seeming calm, Takato intends to go back to the studio, saying he should go thank Kadokura as well. Junta tells him he can leave the cans, he will clean them up for him. He also adds that he is glad he can co-star with Takato this time. Picking up on the “glad” word, Junta is surprised and pays very close attention to Takato saying that he will do his best as well that that Junta will feel that way till the end. Tapping Junta as he walks away saying they should do their best, Takato is found by a member of the crew. Junta places his hand on his chest, aware of his heart beating. Takato says he will go and explain himself, and is told everyone is glad of what he did. Meanwhile after having that moment with Takato, Junta faces the vast sky outside the window. *Junta Azumaya *Takakto Saijou *The President *Taniguchi *Kadokura *Hinata *Satomi (mentioned) *Sakamaki *Sasaki (unseen but spoken to via phone)